Ectober Oneshot
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Oneshot for Ectober as his secret is uncovered.


Today was most definitely not Danny's morning. So far he had no choice but to eat toast and his parents embarrassed him when they insisted to drop him off to school. Then Skulker decided it was a nice time for a fight. Being late for Lancer's first hour will make this the third time in the week and was unable to do his homework which leads to after school detention with the book lover.

"Sorry I am late, Mr. Lancer." Danny said panting a bit from the run through the hall.

"Mr. Fenton this is the third time this week you've been late and I am guessing you didn't do your work."

"No, I forgot." Danny sighed.

"Very well, you have a detention after school. You may take your seat, Daniel." Lancer said.

Some of the class started to snicker as Dash blew spitballs at Danny when he took his seat now covered with the paper drenched with spit.

"Open your books to The Crucible. I want this worksheet filled out by tomorrow." He told the class while handing out the two-sided questionnaire.

"Can anyone tell me the personality of Abigail Williams? The character personality traits are…" Danny droned out the overweight English teacher.

"Danny." Sam whispered as he glanced up to her amethyst eyes.

"Hm?" He mumbled fighting off sleep.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Tucker glanced over.

"Yeah dude, you look like that scene when Terminatra…" Only to be cut off by the Goth.

"Tucker!" Sam half whispered half growled.

"Ms. Mason do you want to join Mr. Fenton in detention?" Lancer snapped.

"No, Sir." She rolled her eyes unnoticed by the teacher.

Suddenly Danny felt a sharp chill as he could see his breath. Danny glanced around quickly as he jolted his arm up.

"Yes, Daniel?" Lancer sighed knowing his question.

"May I use the bathroom?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"No, your grades are dropping and you can't miss more class time. I know if I let you go you won't return for the rest of class."

"It's an emergency." He complained in disbelief.

"I think you're fine." He ignored his desperate voice.

Danny was about to run out of the class not caring about class and more so about possible lives endangered. When all of a sudden the class was filled with an eerie green haze.

The class jumped as Valerie put her hand on her backpack for a weapon.

"My hair! This is like so not good for frizz." Paulina complained as she ran behind Dash along with Star.

Lancer looked like a deer caught in headlights as he snapped out of his stupor.

"Class exit the room quickly as possible!" He yelled as the mist turned into a figure.

The humanoid ghost looked like all the other ghosts Danny encountered, but he has never seen this guy before.

"I am Drexiel, and I have been hired for a certain purpose. His voice held a deep echo that seemed to surround the room.

"No one leaves until I have obtained what I need." His deep red eyes peered at the students as some shook and fear and others stood their ground.

"It is impossible for your escape or rescue from this room, so don't attempt it." He growled.

"What do you want, Spook!" Valerie yelled as she gave him her fiercest glare with her ecto-gun behind her back ready to shoot.

"My client has ordered me to find all half ghosts." His voice rumbled as he glared right back at the brave girl.

Danny was shocked he has never had this kind of encounter before. Did he already capture Vlad or even Dani? Danny may hate Vlad, but he would never want him in the hands of an unknown enemy, and Dani she was an innocent girl that Danny will protect with his half-life.

"This tracker is telling me one of these rare ghosts are in this very room." His eyes glittered with bloodthirst and a thrill to fight.

"Well, perhaps your tracker is wrong! How do you even know if it works, and no one has ever heard what you are looking for it's impossible!" Sam yelled trying to protect her friend.

"Hm, I think you are lying." He said with venom as he trudged to the environmentalist.

"This tracker is made by the best, and I know it works because I tested it out." He smiled wide showing his sharp teeth.

Sam's eyes widened a bit, but she refused to show weakness.

"So, you are lying, girl!" The ghost sneered as he was about to pick her up by the neck when Valerie shot him with the gun.

"Stay away from us!" Valerie yelled powering up the red blaster.

Drexiel gave an insane laugh as he turned his gaze to her.

"That blaster is weak as you are!" He threw a red blast at her as Valerie barely dodged the attack being she is slower without her suit.

"Get away from my students!" Lancer yelled with false courage as Drex rolled his eyes.

"Just give me the halfa and the rest of you will receive no injuries."

Drex turned around just in time to put up a shield as Valerie tried to use his distraction to take the ghost down.

He snarled as he sent a fast blast to the girl as the class screamed in fear. Just before the blast could reach her Danny pushed her as they both fell the energy ball flew against the wall scorching it.

"You kids are getting on my nerves." He said picking up Valerie by the collar of her turtleneck.

Danny's eyes began to glow green with anger as he punched the ghost shocking him enough to drop his friend.

"That was quite the punch kid, one I only felt by ghosts." He smirked as Danny stood his ground. The class was scrambled against the wall with their eyes wide. Sam and Tucker were trying to figure out something and Valerie was holding up her ecto-gun.

Danny's eyes opened to a toxic green and his hands surrounded with the same energy.

"Ah, so you are the one I desire." He smirked charging his own red energy.

"Leave them alone this is between you and me!"

"Hm, so heroic." He mocked.

The class was filled with the green and red hues. Valerie's eyes held disbelief, Sam and Tucker's with anger, and the rest of them held confusion or fear.

Danny decided his secret was already out so he transformed into his ghost half.

"This is just perfect! You are Danny Phantom the so called protector. I shall be paid marvelously when I have you."

"Who else do you have!" Danny yelled as he charged at the enemy eyes glowing brighter as he slammed him against the wall.

"Just you." His eyes raged like a fire as he blasted the teen only for Danny to give a screeching halt in the middle of the desks.

"Tuck, thermos!" He yelled to his friend as Tucker dived to his bag rummaging through it.

"Why didn't you get it sooner?" Sam asked harshly as Tucker took it out.

"I couldn't just waltz over here when the ghost was floating right here." He threw the container as Danny turned intangible missing quick shots unable to catch it in time.

"I got it!" Dash yelled grabbing it like a football throwing it to Kwan.

"Dude!" He squealed with shock tossing it to Paulina who fumbled with it.

"My nail!" She yelled as her pink nail broke with the catch.

"Hurry!" Danny yelled as Drex held a sword like weapon one that he saw Skulker with loads of times.

"Catch, Ghost Boy!" She yelled with a bit of seduction as Danny phased through slices to grab the container.

"Val, I need your help he needs to be weakened before I can trap him."

"On it." She said transforming into the Red Huntress throwing her own bolts combined with Danny's the ghost was overwhelmed.

Holding the thermos the icy blue light started to pull Drex as he glared.

"I shall obtain you one day halfa and next time I will not underestimate!" He shouted as his voice grew quieter.

"Thanks, everyone." He smiled as the haze left the room and they could see Danny even clearer.

"To Kill A Mockingbird, Mr. Fenton!" Lancer shouted pale.

"Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

"But you would be like so famous." Star said as Dash glared at her once hating Danny now seeing him in a new light.

"He saved us I think we can at least do that."

"He made the ghost come in the first place!" Some boy yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Valerie screamed in rage as the conversations halted.

"I am sorry, Val." He said as he turned back to his human self.

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are." He said as he explained all the events she hated him for.

"No one tells what happened here." Sam growled out as the class agreed.

"I guess your homework was torn by a ghost that one time." Lancer said as Danny gave him a sheepish grin.


End file.
